Draculaura's Monster Exchange diary
Cover 6 June I have lost my passport. Okay, maybe 'lost' isn't the right word, maybe misplaced is better, or at least it makes me feel better to think of it not being in the place I normally keep it rather than being really 'lost' lost, because 'misplaced' means I can actually come across it by looking in places where it it not normally kept, whereas 'lost' means the possibility of me ever finding it again is deadfully small. I am not in panic mode yet though. There is still time to find it before I have to leave for Shibooya, I hope. Clawd thinks I need to apply for another passport, but that would mean giving up and admitting that I really have lost it instead of just misplaced it. I can hear Dad now. "Draculaura, it is totes irresponsible of you to lose such an important document". Okay, maybe I can't exactly hear him saying 'totes' but the rest of that sentence comes through loud and clear. I'm doing me best not to tell him, which is waaaay easier since he's out of the country right now... with his passport not lost or misplaced I'm sure. 13 June I am sitting in the student exchange gorientation class right now. I am pretending to take notes, which makes Mr D'eath happy. It also has the curious effect of keeping him from repeating himself, which means the class doesn't go on as long. I f I were legitimately taking notes, these are some of the subjects I would have written down: 1. Do not lose your passport. This is an important document, and it is your responsibility to keep up with it. 2. One time Mr D'eath lost his passport and never got the chance to go on his exchange trip, which meant he has to stay home and work in his father's shoe store instead of getting to see the Eiffel Terror. 3. Do not lose your passport. I think I would be getting a lot more out of this class right if I weren't being constantly reminded of this. Bats! I know it has to be somewhere. "Well, of course it has to be somewhere Draculaura, things don't just vanish into thin air." Oh yeah? What about Invisi Billy? "Okay, except for Invisi Billy." Lagoona just snorted again. I know that snort, it's what she does when she tried to turn a laugh into a sneeze. I wish I were sitting next to her so i could be in on whatever it is she's laughing about, but Mr D'eath won't let us sit next to each other because, apparently, we're 'disruptive'. So not fair, and right now Lagoona needs some encouragement. She's already missing Gil, and she hasn't even left yet. I'm going to miss Clawd too, but our situation so totes different than their's is. I should talk to the ghouls and see if we can do something special for them. Ooh, I think Mr D'eath is wrapping things up. Feariously? Again with the most passport? I get it already... I just wish I had gotten it be I lost.. er.. misplaced it. Sigh... 15 June I went over to Clawd's house for dinner tonight. It was fun. His mom always makes sure to cook something without meat in it for me. This time it was pasta with scarimara sauce. She also made meatballs, but of course I passed on those. The Wolfs treat me like I am a member of their pack and I always feel so special when I'm there. It made me think of Lagoona again, and how even something as simple as dinner is such a scary hard thing to make happen for her and Gil. When we finished eating, Clawd and I went for a walk. If he was worried about me being gone, he did not show it. I think some ghouls would take this as a sign that something was wrong, but I know better. There's barely enough room in our relationship for the drama I bring to it, so I'm glad Clawd doesn't add his own. Speaking of drama, I told him about my passport. Clawd snorted, but it wasn't because he was trying to turn a laugh into a sneeze. It's a 'concern snort' which tells me that a solution has been released in his brain and it is currently trying to find a way out that does not sound like an order. Clawd is used to barking out orders. I guess it comes with being the captain of both the football and casketball teams. "I think maybe you should get a replacement", he said. "If you apply now, you'll have time. If you wait, you won't. That happened to CLawdia before she went to school in Londoom. It was a total pain in the fang." I told him I would download the paperwork and fill it out, but I still don't want to admit that it's actually lost. I wonder if there is a box on the form for 'misplaced'? I know it's totes silly to carry on like this, but I don't want to give up until I find it. 25 June It wasn't hard to get the ghouls to agree to act as hair and makeup artists. It wasn't hard to get Cleo to ask her dad for the use of a limo. It wasn't hard to get the mansters to dress like bodyguards. But it was deadly difficult to get Gil to agree. "I don't want to do it," he said. "It's just going to fall through and then we'll both be disappointed." I finally had to resort to an intervention. Gil thought he was going to have a game day with the mansters at Deuce's house, but not so much. When he walked down the stairs to the basement and saw all of us sitting there, he turned to Deuce and said, "I knew I smelled a trap." Deuce said, "I could have just stoned you, but I'd rather have you mad at mad than Lagoona." It took a while, but after we laid out the plan... several times... he finally agreed. He was a nervous wreck on the way to pick her up, but by the time we arrived, with no flat tires, engine trouble alien invasions or Heath Burns incidents, he was so excited he could barely stay in the limo while we went to get Lagoona. They had a clawsome day just to themselves, and we got to be a part of it. Totes perfect. 27 June I was this close to moving my passport from 'misplaced' to 'lost' when I decided it was time to call in some backup. I invited Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia, Abbey and Cleo for a creepover/passport hunt. I may or may not have mentioned the part about the passport hunt before they showed up, although according to the ghouls I definitely did not. It is possible I did not mention it since I have been under a lot of stress lately. Frankie came to my rescue when the grumbling started to get out of hand, and said we could turn it into a treasure hunt, and that it would be fun. he other ghouls were not completely convinced that it would be fun, but Frankie could convince a werewolf to run barefoot through a field of wolfsbane. We turned my room upside down - literally; Abbey is very strong. Cleo wanted to know when the last time I had used it was, which I think was when we all went to Scaris. I didn't really need it for that whole 'Queen of the Vampires' thing when we jetted off to Transylvania. Cleo suggested that maybe I left it in my luggage, so we all headed to my closet. Dad had put in some new track lighting, which makes it totes easier to find things now, and my clothes no longer smell like torch smoke. We went through all of my luggage from the trip; this took some time, but we found nothing except an old croissant. We had to keep Abbey from eating it, which made her crabby. Not that all the other ghouls weren't crabby by this time too, and that's when Ghoulia, who was lying on the floor, pointed up to a shelf that had previously been hidden by the luggage. "Does that box say 'Passports'?" Abbey reached up and took down the box. Frankie opened the lid and pulled out a passport. "Draculaura, this passport expired 60 years ago." Abbey dumped the box in the middle of the floor, and we all started going through them. Cleo said "This one expired 30 years ago, and what is up with your hair in this picture?!" It was a phase. Ghoulia flipped through the one she was holding. "Only 15 years out of date." Clawdeen jumped to her feet with the one she was holding. "Found it, and its only expired by.. TWO WEEKS!" I had two thoughts as I watched my ghouls freaking out with concern. Number one was "Misplaced, not lost", and number two, "Good thing I already applied for a replacement." Category:Doll diaries Category:Draculaura logs